


In the Hawke's Estate (They Bang)

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Hawke (Dragon Age), Comic, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Anders (Dragon Age), Visible Genitalia (Penises)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What it says on the tin ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	In the Hawke's Estate (They Bang)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ser_Thirst_A_Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/gifts).




End file.
